


Bruises

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Switched Morality Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Inverted Morality, Character Bashing, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron deserves better, Protective Ben Solo, Sort Of, by a third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben finds out about what his mother did.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Loosely based on this list of AUs: http://actualodinson.tumblr.com/post/47572185210/list-of-aus-for-fanfic-writers/amp. More specifically, the switched morality AU. As for my portrayal of Leia in this — I’m not gonna lie, I hate her. Ever since TLJ. How she treated Poe is inexcusable, IMHO.

When Poe comes back to Ben (as he just about always does), he has bruises on him. 

Ben doesn’t see them. But he good as sees them. He can sense them. He can read minds, after all, and he knows that some of the bruises are invisible. What his mother’s done to her best pilot is something that Ben can’t imagine doing to another being. Let alone someone who’s loyal to you. Granted, he’s taken out his frustrations on objects before, but that’s in private, and he’s been trying to get better at it. 

Poe has bruises on him, and Ben feels a sort of fury that seems almost white-hot in nature. Poe’s hurt, and he can’t take this. 

“What did she do to you?” he says. 

“Nothing,” Poe says. 

“She hurt you.”

Poe shrugs. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Really.  It’s not that bad.”

”You’ve got to leave.”

”I can’t just betray her,” and it’s there that Ben sees, really sees, what his mother (if you can call her that. His monster seems more appropriate at times) has done to Poe. Beaten him, hurt him, degraded him, tried to grind him down into nothing. 

“She’s hurting you.” 

Ben takes Poe’s hand, gently, and caresses it. Poe’s hand seems so fragile in his own. Of course, Ben shouldn’t be fooled (Poe was the one responsible for the loss of multiple stations, after all), but in that moment, he wants to wrap Poe in his arms and make sure nobody hurts him again. 

“I disobeyed orders.” Poe says. 

“Good on you,” Ben says. 

“She hurt me. Even her friend, Vice Admiral Holdo, was trying to get her to stop...” 

Ben swears. “She won’t hurt you again,” he says. “I promise.”

He doesn’t know where to begin, but he’ll save Poe, no matter what the cost. 


End file.
